Get Me Some of That
by Uzumakiflame
Summary: "Mm. Naruto. Mm." Pale fingers scratched his shoulders, as if trying to grip them for life. A face buried in his chest and whimpered moans. The words said next told the man this was so much more than sex. "Say my name again." His throaty voice echoed into the smaller man's ear. He noticed the tattoo on him. The man looked up and kissed him passionately. "Naruto. Mm" Narusasu AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Well here's another oneshot. It's my second Narusasu. I see so many sasunaru and it's very annoying. They overdue Uke Naruto. I've never seen him as the top or seme. In this oneshot, Naruto and the others are around ages 24. Alright, on with the story. Tout de suite.

Get Me Some of That

The Sake, although had no flavor, tasted like cherry on his lips. _It_ _could be_ just his strong imagination that made it taste like that, but that was whatever.

It could also be his strong imagination that the black trench coat he wore made him feel like some kind of assassin. Oh wait, he _was_ some kind of assassin. For the hokage, he was required to assassinate traitors of their country. He was ruthless and he prayed against his sins.

Nevertheless, this man was a gentleman. Underneath his black trench, his outfit consisted of a long sleeved button down and black pants with suspenders that hooked over his shoulders.

A classy killer. A classy man in an almost classy bar. Besides being elegant, he was also handsome. Shoulder-length blond hair, aquamarine eyes that were usually described as striking, broad shoulders and narrow hips, and his face always displayed an uninterested expression:

Bored eyes and a slight scowl. For some reason, that face either did the opposite of what was supposed to happen or it never fulfilled his purpose. He'd only been here for twenty minutes and already about four people tried to get him in bed.

The first was a man with lavender eyes, and had this man, the assassin, not been pissed that his best friend Lee-another assassin-ditched him, he would have gladly taken lavender eyes' innocence. Or whatever he had left of it.

The second was another man. Another brunette. This kid was loud and obnoxious. He introduced himself Kiba. The man of the night introduced himself as not interested. Kiba backed off after that, but gave the man a smirk as if telling him 'I'm not giving up.'

The third and the fourth were together. Two young girls, a blond and a….pinkette? They offered the man a threesome and the man, as a gentleman, politely declined. The pinkette had nearly fainted over that and ran to give the man a hug. However, she tripped and puked all over her bestfriend's clothing.

The man offered them a free ride home. As the Hokage's right hand man, and her most trusted assassin, the man never had to pay for small things: like getting a free taxi ride. It had taken him ten minutes to get blonde and pinkette in the taxi.

Now, he was sitting by himself at the bar. No one dared to sit next to him and he chose to believe it was because they were all busy dancing and not because they were afraid.

"Naruto?" The man of the night, who's name was finally known as Naruto, looked up at the bartender, Chouji.

Naruto coughed a bit and pulled his hair into ponytail. "Yes, Cho. I am sorry. What did you ask?"

Chouji smiled. "No problem. What else do you need or want?"

After thinking for a moment, Naruto spotted a liquid that matched his blue orbs. "I'll take that one, please."

"1800 Tequila. Good choice. It's an expensive one, but still...a good choice." Chouji poured the liquid into a glass and slid it to Naruto.

The blue eyed man removed his overcoat and swung it over the stool next to him. Picking up the glass and raising it in a toast motion, Naruto bowed his at the bar tender. "Thanks, man." He said.

Taking a sip, Naruto decided that this drink tasted like apples, even if it did already hold a normal alcohol taste.

The beer was classy just like it's drinker. It made the tattoos underneath his shirt tingle in excitement.

Naruto had chosen a good moment to turn around and face the occupants of the dance floor. Had he been someone else, Naruto would have spit out his drink, choked on a bit, or even fainted. But, he was Naruto so he just licked his lips as he spotted the man on the dance floor.

He had a high ponytail that reminded the assassin of a duck and a face that he could only describe as fucking gorgeous. His body was slim at the top, almost petite. When Naruto's eyes reached the man's waist, he almost growled.

The hips were narrow, but noticeably wider than the rest of his body. Naruto vaguely wondered how many marks would remain on the hips if he gripped them hard enough.

That perverted, if Naruto was ever, thought made him think of straddling the male over or below him. Dismissing such thoughts, Naruto decided to look at the rest of the man's body.

He wore skintight black jeans and a green t-shirt. The jeans had rips all though the thighs and Naruto thought of tearing them off with his teeth.

His hips were swaying to the music and the drink he held high in the air moved in sync with them. This made Naruto curse his luck. Of all the good looking people that tried speaking to him, this raven didn't even come and speak to him.

Naruto chose the moment to look at the man's face, Nearly dropping his drink to find that obsidian eyes were looking back at him.

The man kept dancing while watching Naruto with interested eyes. Naruto's lips parted slightly and the man smiled shyly at the floor, a red tint in his cheeks.

 _Yeah_ _girl_ _boy been diggin on you_

 _Sippin on drink number two_

 _Tryin to come up with somethin smooth_

 _Waiting on the right time to make my move_

Naruto began to walk toward the man. He had to know his name, but he had no idea what to say. Remaining at the bar, Naruto continued to watch the man. Naruto knew that the man knew that he was staring. He kept looking over at the assassin with a small smile, daring him to come over.

 _But I just can't wait no more_

 _Can't let you slip out that door_

 _Perttiest thing I've ever seen before_

 _Got me spinning around I ain't even on the dance floor_

Naruto picked up the 1800 tequila and began walking over to the man. Even while he saw Naruto, his hips kept swaying to the music. Naruto smirked as the man pretended not to notice he was coming.

 _You're shakin that money maker_

 _Like a heart breaker_

 _Like your college major_

 _Twistin and tearin' up friday night_

 _Love the way you wearin these jeans so tight_

 _Bet your kiss is a soul saver_

 _My favorite flavor_

 _I want it now and later_

 _Never seen nothing that I wanted so bad_

 _Boy I gotta get me gotta get me some of that_

He had finally made it over, and by then the young man had stopped dancing and turned to him. "Did you need anything?" He asked Naruto, his voice soft and slurred. Looking at the man's drink, Naruto noticed it was still full.

"Your name, please?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. I'm sure you already knew that. We're pretty famous." The man replied.

Naruto shook his head. "No. I'm not into all that."

The man frowned slightly. "All what?"

"Being famous because of your family's reputation."

"I wasn't saying that." The man put his drink to his lips, but didn't drink. "I just thought you came over here because you thought I was an Uchiha."

"No. I came over here because I think you're beautiful. Extremely."

Sasuke blushed but scowled. "Saying things like that won't get me into your bed." He whispered over the loud music. Naruto still heard him.

"Will my best pick up lines get me into _your_ bed?" Naruto asked.

The raven laughed at that and walked to the bar. "What's your name?" He asked as Naruto sat on a stool next to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well, Naruto go ahead and try me."

Naruto thought for a moment, and then his eyes lit up. He drank some of his tequila and leaned next to Sasuke's ear. "Baby. I'd treat you like my paperwork. I'd slam you on the table and do you all night long."

Sasuke remained unaffected. He licked his lips and smirked. "Very cheesy. I'm sure you don't do paperwork for a living. Next." He ordered.

"Hm. Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right?"

"That was cute, but it still isn't enough to get me in bed." Sasuke said giggling.

"Who says I want to get you in bed. I actually wanted good company. I also have three kids."

"Hn. I hope they don't act like you."

Naruto laughed. "One does, actually. He has black hair and blue eyes. A very mischievous kid." He swished his glass a bit. "Acts just like me when I was a kid, pulling pranks and loud and boisterous."

Sasuke smiled sweetly at that. "And the other two. My other son is a year younger than the first. He has my hair and eyes like me. However, he's a big nerd and a bit shy. When he's around family, he'll act just like me.

My youngest, a girl, is only two. Dark hair and eye color like yours. She's grumpy at times, but she's a sweetheart."

"Why are you out at this time when you could be with your children?"

Naruto sighed. "This is the first time I've been out in years. Besides my children, my job takes up all my nights."

"Where do you work?" Sasuke questioned.

"That's very personal. I am under the Hokage, I'll give you that."

"Hn. Well, I'm an author. I write at home." Sasuke said. "So who's the lucky lady? Your wife, I mean."

Naruto smiled at his glass. "I grew up with her. She hated me at first. And she liked other people, but in college, I became a star football player with my best friend, Lee. She liked me then, so we kind of hit it off. She got pregnant with our first in college.

Administrators told her she could finish her major and graduate early. After our third kid, she just walked out. Away from the kids. Away from me."

"That's awful."

"Mhm. So what about you? Got any special woman in your heart?" Naruto asked.

"I had a boyfriend back in college. Was a douche. Dumped me before he even asked for a date." Sasuke said bitterly.

They were quiet for a moment. Naruto sighed. "He must have been really blind." He said.

"How so?" The raven questioned.

"Well. You _are_ beautiful. I've said. You also have a compatible personality. Well, with mine at least. I wouldn't want a person who is always happy, but someone who is the complete opposite sometimes." Naruto smiled genuinely and he didn't know if it were Sasuke or the tequila that made his stomach flutter.

Sasuke smiled sheepishly at the bar countertop. "Wanna get out of here?" He whispered to the man next to him.

"Yeah." A reply was whispered back.

 **NS**

Naruto awoke the next morning with his firm chest was up against a small back and his strong arm over a small waist. He remembered the events of last night and smiled, lifting his head slightly to stare at the naked man next to him.

The sex had been too passionate for two strangers looking for a one night stand. He winced a bit as he flexed his back, remembering just how passionate it was.

" _Mm. Naruto. Mm." Pale fingers scratched his shoulders, as if trying to grip them for life. A face buried in his chest and whimpered moans. The words said next told the man this was so much more than sex._

" _Say my name again." His throaty voice echoed into the smaller man's ear. He noticed the tattoo on his neck._

 _The man looked up and kissed him passionately. He smiled shyly and stared straight at him. "Naruto. Mm. I love you so much. Ah."_

Yeah. It was too intense for two strangers. He eyed the smaller man's tattoo again. Just six letters in the form of a name to tell Naruto that this man was no stranger. The tattoo said 'Naruto' In cursive.

Sasuke got it during their first year of college after they had been going out for a few years. Naruto knew because he had got Sasuke's name in the same spot at the same time.

 **(Flashback)**

Naruto stared at his best friend of 10 years and his boyfriend of three. He was beautiful with his dark hair and eyes. They had grew up together because their parents were best friends.

Sasuke hated him at first because he was too happy and Naruto disliked him to a point of insanity.

By the time they were 11, Sasuke grew on the man and they began dating when they turned 16. Now they were 19 and in their second year of college.

"Are you serious, Sasuke? You actually want my name on your neck?"

The pale boy nodded eagerly and pushed Naruto onto their dorm room bed. He straddled him and began to kiss the boys neck.

Naruto pushed him away again. "But, your family-"

It wasn't that the Uchihas didn't like Naruto. Loved him actually. It was just the fact that Sasuke wanted ink on his skin.

"I don't care." Sasuke cut him off. "I love you and that's all that matters."

Naruto smiled. "I love you too."

"So can you shut up now so we make love in this dorm room?"

Naruto nodded eagerly. He slipped his hands under Sasuke's shirt and leaned up to lick his earlobe. Sasuke yelped and kissed Naruto passionately.

"Sasuke, Let's lock the door. I don't want my teammates seeing you naked." Naruto interrupted again between kisses.

Sasuke glared, but got up. "I fucking hate that you're captain of the football team here."

Naruto laughed as the smaller boy jumped back on him. He flipped them over so that Sasuke was straddling beneath him. After another ten minutes of intense kissing, Naruto interrupted again.

"Sasuke?" The name sounded husk against the raven's own mouth, and had it been anyone else, it would have been bypassed as a way to relieve an orgasm by saying the other's name.

But, this was Sasuke-Writing-major-Uchiha. Also boyfriend of Naruto Uzumaki, the finest man in all of Konoha State University. He knew Naruto inside out. He knew him enough to not even be surprised as he ceased their intense moment for a third time.

"What? Damnit, dobe. I'm not coming to your game tonight if you're going to keep this from me." He smacked his boyfriend upside the head. "What could possibly so important that you have to interrupt?" He spat.

Naruto remained unaffected by Sasuke's rant. "I want to marry you."

"-"

"-"

"-"

"I'm sorry-"

"I know. Thank you for interrupting me to tell me that." Sasuke said.

Naruto ferally grinned at him. "Well then. Let's make some babies." He joked.

 **(Flashback end)**

If not for the petite man next to him, Naruto would have laughed loudly at his childish joke. Sasuke _actually_ got pregnant with their first kid during their third year in college.

Now they had three mischievous brats that were talked about last night:

Menma was the oldest at four. He was just like Naruto in hair and personality, but had Sasuke's obsidian eyes. Even at four, everyone knew he would take after Naruto since he already wanted to be involved in football and maintained a broad build.

Minato, 3, was the second child, named after Naruto's father who died by a bankrobber. Naruto was only 12 when his mother came in and told them how his father saved bank members' lives by standing up to four gunman. The young Minato was the top of his class just like his older brother in his own. He was shy as well, but around people he knew, a young Naruto could be precisely remembered.

Mira was the youngest at two. Sasuke named her and Sasuke looked like her. She acted just like him too, broody and quiet al the time. However, she was a daddy's girl as always seeked Naruto's attention.

If you hadn't noticed, Naruto and Sasuke have known each other their whole lives. It was just one of Naruto's weird Fetishes to meet Sasuke all over again and have sex with him. Sasuke had a weird fetish in which he wanted Naruto to lick tomato juice from his body.

He leaned down and kissed his husband on the neck. The young man moved a bit and yawned. "Naruto." He called out into the morning sun. "Goodmorning."

Naruto nuzzled into his neck. "That was so beautiful Sasuke. I like meeting you again and making love like we were still two virgins in our senior year. Can we go again?"

The raven laughed. "We have to get the kids from Tenten and Hinata."

Naruto breathed huskily in his ear. "C'mon baby, don't be so _tight_."

That was all it took for Sasuke to pull the covers back over them, and kiss for a second, more rough round.

Sasuke regretted his choice two hours later as he walked into Tenten's home with a limp from Naruto finding his whiny daughter and his eldest son angry and obnoxious that they were so late.

All Naruto did was laugh at his kids and pinch Sasuke's butt.

"Later tonight, I have to get me some of that. I'm going to make you cry."

Minato visibly gagged and went on about gross his parents were, Menma was amused as he figured out his rubik's cube for the third time, Mira whined more about getting ice-cream, Hinata fainted, Tenten pushed the Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha family out of the house, and Sasuke squealed like a girl.

 **NS**

Well there it is. I hope you guys liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

All you guests, Read the review on my story please. The one post by Uzumaki flame.


End file.
